Between Fantasy and Reality: Sidequests
by Marynna
Summary: A collection of one shots for BFAR, each told from the point of view of a different character.


**Author's Note: **Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! I hope you guys enjoy these one shots and thanks to one of my reviewers for the idea. I'll be able to add in extra stories that I wouldn't in BFAR here and flesh out some more backstory for characters. A Link and Amanda one shot will be coming soon, as well as the next chapter for BFAR. For now, enjoy!

_(This one takes place way before the desert and Amanda's birthday.)_

* * *

><p><strong>-Bluebells-<strong>

"Maya, look out!"

My friend Amanda coughed when the flour I dumped onto the counter created a white cloud that formed into her shape. I tried not to sneeze, but I didn't catch it in time, sending more flour everywhere.

I brushed some of it out of my hair. "Oops, sorry."

It was all over both of us, but more so on her. She looked cute covered in white, and even though she brushed at her clothes it wasn't coming off.

She grinned. "Oh well. It'll give me a excuse to go soak in the hot springs later."

I leaned on my tiptoes and reached for a few canisters on the top shelf. "Which ones did you want, Amanda?"

She shoved her flour-covered, chestnut hair over her shoulder and thought for a moment. "Cinnamon and nutmeg, please."

"I can't wait to taste these." I said, grabbing the spices she asked for.

She was teaching me to make a sweet bread from her home called cinnamon rolls. They sounded heavenly. Buttery rolls with sweet icing. We'd already made the icing and covered it. Now it was time to knead the dough and roll it out.

"Okay..." Amanda had rolled up her sleeves and plunged her hands into the dough. "Can you make the filling? Use the butter and melt it. After it's melted, put the cinnamon, sugar, and just a little bit of nutmeg in and mix it. I'll roll out the dough so we can fill them and roll them."

I grabbed a towel to hold onto the hot frying pan with and put the butter on over the fire. It melted quickly and I dumped it into a bowl, measuring out the spices.

"We're back!"

The back door opened and in came Hane, my fiancée. He looked tired from his trip to the castle town, but I still couldn't stop myself from admiring him. I'd always thought he was cute, but with his messy, wind-tousled hair he looked even better.

Behind him was Link, who was handsome in his own right. His dark blond hair and deep blue beast-like eyes made him seem wild and untamable, but Amanda somehow managed to be able to...well, tame him.

He was supposedly the descendent of some legendary hero, and from what I'd seen, I believed it. Amanda was pretty mysterious herself, coming from a world I'd never even heard of. They were a strange pairing, but they made an amazing team when it came down to it.

"What happened to_ you_?" Link asked when he saw Amanda.

"Oh, this?" She said, still trying in vain to get any of the flour off. "It was just an accident. It's okay, though. I would've gotten it all over me anyway."

He picked up some of the flour with a mischievous look lingering in his eyes. "Then here. You missed a spot." He laughed as he flung it at her.

She yelped and jumped back before grabbing some more of the flour and chasing after him into the main room.

Hane chuckled. "They are so fun to watch."

"It'd be less frustrating and more fun for me if they just quit denying that they're attracted to each other already." I said dryly.

"Give them time." He replied. "They'll figure it out."

There was some shrieking and banging from the other room, almost like they were breaking furniture. A few minutes later, they came back into the kitchen. Link now had patches of flour all over him, and Amanda looked pretty satisfied with herself.

"Why don't we help you ladies clean up? We'll be right back with some cleaning supplies." Hane left my side and nudged the swordsman ever so slightly towards the door. They exchanged confused looks before they disappeared into the other room.

When they were out of earshot, I sighed. "I'll never understand you." I murmured under my breath so only she could hear.

Amanda blinked. "What do you mean?"

I shook my head, keeping my smile to myself. "Nevermind."

She was such a sweetheart, but kind of oblivious to how he felt about her. And he denied it most of the time anyway, no matter how you worded the question. So there's kind of no helping either of them.

Hane came back with a few brooms and dustpan. Link had towels and a mop in hand for any flour that wouldn't get picked up with the brooms.

"Here." Link handed her a broom and took the other one from Hane. They started to clean up the floors while Hane and I did the counters and sink.

I watched them out of the corner of my eye. At first they cleaned in their separate corners, but Link quickly finished and moved closer. He mouthed something to her. Amanda leaned closer in and he seemed to be whispering something amusing to her, because she was smiling.

Don't they just make the cutest couple?

"We're finished here." Link said a minute or two later. "Hey, where are those cards?"

Hane set his towel down and reached into his pocket, tossing a pack of playing cards to him. "Go set up in the other room. I'll be right there."

"Uh-oh..." I said as they left. "You three aren't going to get all competitive, are you?"

"Not if she doesn't start it first." He replied. "Anyway, forget that for a second. I have something for you."

I turned and leaned on the counter, drying my hands on my apron. "What is it?"

Hane was holding a hand behind his back. When he pulled it out, there was a large bunch of bright blue, bell-shaped flowers called-what else-bluebells.

"Hane, they're beautiful. I didn't think these were in season!" He handed them to me and I inhaled the sweet scent, fingering one of the drooping blooms gently. "...Or that there were any left undestroyed after everything that has happened."

"Neither did I. But you'll never guess where I found them."

"You don't mean...?"

"Yes. The very same place."

I set the flowers down on the counter and wrapped my arms around his waist. "You are the sweetest, most thoughtful man in the entire world." I said, leaning up to kiss him.

He was smiling. "I know."

I pulled back and swatted him instead. Link poked his head in the room.

"Are you coming?" He asked. "We're all set up in here."

Hane leaned down and kissed my cheek before I could protest and pull away again. "Yes, I'm coming." He grinned as he left.

I shook my head and turned to finish up my part of the cleaning work. The fragrant scent of the bluebells Hane had given me kept distracting me, though. I propped my chin up on my fist as I stared at them.

The drooping stems held several delicate bell-shaped flowers that curved up at the ends. If you touched them, you'd think they would ring like an actual bell.

To tell you the truth, I actually used to hate these flowers. I didn't think they were very pretty. In fact, I think at one point I outright told my mother they were weeds. The shock on her face is funny to think about now, but I remember back then she'd looked like she was going to cry. I frowned, trying to remember the point when I actually started liking them.

"All right!" Hane shouted from the other room. "Ten points for me!"

Poor Amanda. They probably were beating her at whatever game they were playing. He was such a child sometimes.

A child.

Now I remember why I stopped hating these flowers. I had them with me the day I met Hane for the first time. But our first meeting...well...it wasn't what you would think.

I inhaled a deep breath and I could picture it clearly now.

The sounds of the market that day, the rush of people moving about and my mother's voice calling my name...

* * *

><p>"Whoa!"<p>

I nearly tripped as I moved through the crowd. There were more people out than usual because there was a spring festival coming up soon. Normally I'd be excited, but for some reason today I was in a poor mood.

"Be careful, Maya!" My mother called after me as I weaved though the never-ending crowd of people that littered the Castle Town every day. "Don't go too far! And remember your manners!"

Her words were drowned out as I freed myself from the throng of courtiers and the like. The hem of my dress nearly tripped me, but I gathered the skirts in my hand and moved quicker. I skidded to a stop at the town's gates to curtsy for the guards, whose eyes were following me closely. My parents were overly protective and always asked the ones around town to keep an eye on me.

The one on the right side nodded at me and I continued on my way.

The south end of the town was closed off enough that I was allowed out on my own. There was a small outdoor theater near the cliffs that held plays and performances often for the royal court in the warmer months. I often wondered how the troupe felt, performing so often for people they didn't even know. It would be no fun to sing for people that might or might not appreciate what you're doing.

I know I didn't. It meant I had to dress up and sit there for several hours, unmoving and quiet.

One day I'd like to ask a singer why they chose that path. Then I would promptly tell them there's more fulfilling things to do in life than stand there and hum a tune.

I moved quickly along the path. My mother would be expecting me within the hour. She was always like that, but I didn't mind so much. Even though I enjoyed the freedom, I knew she loved me and wanted the best for me.

I found the tiny white flowers she wanted near the moat. I worked as quickly as I could, making sure to keep their long stems intact.

"Now for the bluebells..." I tucked a strand of loose hair behind my ear and looked around. They usually grew like weeds everywhere along the ground, but for some reason I just couldn't find them.

I looked up. As if I'd find them up...ah!

The blue flowers she wanted for my crown were close to the top of a rock outcropping.

I dropped my basket and kicked off my shoes, wiggling my bare toes in the green grass. It felt softer than the carpets in the palace. I knew I would be scolded if I got my dress dirty, so I had to be careful.

I reached for any handhold I could find and hoisted myself up. I moved carefully, making sure my feet were firmly placed before climbing higher. I grasped at the moss on the top of the rocks and pulled myself up.

The bluebells were spread out everywhere, somehow able to grow in the little patch of moss and dirt that had settled itself there. I'd never seen that before. I shook off my amazement and began carefully picking them. Once I had enough, I tucked them carefully into my sash and climbed back down to the ground.

"Hey, so this basket does belong to someone."

I looked up and saw a boy dangling my flower basket with one finger.

"Hey! Stop that!" I reached for it, but he held it just out of reach. He was taller than me, so he didn't even have to hold it up that high. "Give it back!"

His light blue eyes sparkled as he moved it back and forth. "Just try to reach it."

I huffed. "How dare you do this to a lady! Who do you think you are? I've never even seen you around here before!"

"You're a girl? With how you look, you could've fooled me. What's with your hair, anyway?"

I reached up and touched my short hair, cropped short in the back and went longer to my chin in the front. It was different that other girls my age, but it normally didn't bother me. Even when I heard the young girls in the palace snicker and point. But for some reason, when this kid said it, it made me really mad.

The smirk on his face grew more prominent when he noticed his remarks bothered me. "What? You actually think it looks good that way? Have you looked in a mirror?"

"Be quiet!" I stuttered. "Or my father will-"

"Will what? Sell me something? He's probably some low-life merchant, right? I mean, come on. That dress explains it all. It's so dirty. Do you even wash it?"

I looked down at my dress. Uh-oh. I'd gotten grass stains and dirt all over the front. My mother was going to kill me. "For your information, I am the daughter of-"

He shrugged and tossed my basket onto the grass, spilling my flowers everywhere. "I kind of don't care."

Without thinking, I ran forward and shoved him. He was caught off-guard and stumbled backwards, straight into a nearby stream. There was a huge splash, and water flew everywhere. When it settled, he was sitting in the shallow water, little tiny fish swimming around him.

I stuck my tongue out at the kid. "That'll teach you to call me a peasant!"

I gathered up my flowers and stomped off down the path. I'd made it a ways down when I heard voices.

"Security should be tight. The princess and His Majesty, the King will be attending."

"Of course, General. I'll make sure to cover all the bases for the festival."

...Hey, one of those voices was my dad!

My father was the best knight around. Someday he could be a general, according to the rumors the knights spread around the ranks. My mother always said that it wasn't proper for a young lady to listen in on other people's conversations, but it's not my fault if they talk loud enough for me to hear.

"Daddy!" I called out to him as he walked closer.

He seemed surprised to see me, but when he saw the basket in my hand, he understood. "Maya! Come over here!"

I ran into my father's arms and he hugged me tight. "How are you doing, princess? You need any help with your errand?" He always called me 'princess', but I wasn't really. It was just his nickname for me.

I shook my head. "No, I'm done now. But guess what? I saw a boy my age out here in the fields! I've never seen him before!"

"Oh, really? Maybe I'd better go find him and take him back to town. His parents might be looking for him. Where is this boy?"

"Bah, no need." A gruff voice said from behind him. "I saw a boy walking into town a little while ago."

A giant of a man clasped my father on the shoulder. I recognized him instantly. "General Chariton!"

He laughed. "Hello, Maya. I don't suppose you know anything about that young boy being soaked to the bone, do you?"

I tried not to look guilty. "He might have made fun of my hair, so..."

"What exactly did you do to this, uh...young man?" My father asked.

"Well...I pummeled him, daddy. The last time I saw him, he was swimming with those pretty pink and silver fish in the stream. That's probably why he was all wet."

My father laughed, his eyes twinkling. "Did you, now?" He lifted me up into the air and threw me upwards. I squealed and giggled. He always knew how to cheer me up. "I think I've been a bad influence on you."

"You'd better watch out there, Emrys." General Chariton said, chuckling. "She might be able to take you down someday."

"I have no doubt she could." He kissed me on the cheek and set me back down, patting my back. "Run along, now. Your mother will want to clean you up for the banquet later."

I wrinkled my nose and pouted. "Aw, dad. Can't I just stay in my room tonight?"

"No, not tonight. We're welcoming a new knight into our ranks. He and his family just moved here. They're of noble blood, and very respectable. I want them to meet my favorite daughter."

"Daddy, I'm your _only_ daughter." Sometimes he was really strange. How could a parent not remember the number of children they had?

"Oh, right. I suppose I forgot." He knelt down and gave me another kiss and a tight hug. "You're still my favorite."

It felt good being so close to my father. He always smelled of the outdoors. "Daddy, you're crushing me." I said.

My father released me and gave me a little shove in the direction of town. "Tell your mother I'll be back soon."

"Okay." I picked up my basket and skipped along the path back towards Castle Town. It had been almost an hour. If I wasn't back soon, my mother would have me thrown in the dungeon or something. Or locked in my room. She was a stickler for rules. So much so that it was scary.

I picked up my skirts and ran into town when I came to the bridge, not even stopping to address the guards.

The castle was huge, but it seemed even bigger when you got closer to it. If I didn't live in it all the time, I would probably get lost. I ran up the steps and inside. The grand entrance hall was big and bustling with courtiers. I shouted a greeting to some of them as I dashed upstairs to the hall with my mother's room.

I slowed down because I nearly missed the door I wanted. I knocked a few times and waited for an answer.

"Come in." My mother called.

I pushed the door open and saw my mother sitting at her desk, working intently on something.

"Hello, mother. I'm back." I said

"Oh, good. And not a moment too soon. I'm ready for those flowers now." She wrapped some wire around a circular wreath of flowers and cut it before lying it down. "Hand me the basket."

"Is this enough?" I asked as she examined the flowers I'd picked for her.

My mother smiled. "Yes, this is plenty. Thank you, dear. You're a big help."

Her fingers were quick as she reached for another of those flower wreaths and began wrapping the bluebells in it. Usually the ladies-in-waiting made them for all the women during spring festivals and parties, but my mother insisted on making mine herself.

"Hey momma..." I leaned on my tiptoes, peering over the table as she worked. I wasn't tall enough to see over it without help. "Why do you always use bluebells, orchids, and mint for my crowns? The other girls always have roses and lilies in theirs. They look like princesses."

She eyed me as she reached for some wire. "And you want to be like everyone else now?"

I flattened my feet so the table's edge could hide my pout. "No..." I murmured against the wood. "I just wondered why, that's all."

My mother set down her work and reached for one of the bright blue stems of flowers. "Come sit here, Maya." She said, patting her lap. I climbed up and she held out the bluebells in front of me. "Look at the way they hang off their stem and how their petals curl around so beautifully."

I reached out to touch one of the flowers and it swayed back and forth, almost like a dance. "They kind of seem like they could fall off any minute."

"Ah, they might seem that way. But they're stronger than you think. Give one a small tug."

I tugged on the bloom at the very top of the stem. It didn't let go very easily. I had to pull really hard before it finally came off.

"You see that?" She said. "These flowers are tough. I chose these for you because they remind me of you."

"Of me?"

"Uh-huh. And they're actually a symbol of your ancestry. They would use these for weddings and celebrations. Someday when you get married, I hope you'll use them, too."

I scrunched my face up and shook my head. "Mom, boys are gross. They spend all their time playing with dumb wooden sticks and hitting each other with them. And besides, I'm only six. Even if I can find a boy who doesn't play in the mud, my wedding is a million years away."

She chuckled. "I guess you're right. I'm getting kind of ahead of myself, aren't I?"

I turned and reached across the work desk for the tiny white flowers that my mother always wove into her own crown. "What do yours symbolize, momma?"

"I wore those in my hair on the day of my own wedding." My mother smiled, looking like she was remembering lots of good things when she watched me twirl them. "They remind me of how much I love your father." A light rap came on the door. "Come in!"

A maid walked in and curtsied respectfully to my mother and me. "Begging your pardon, Lady Jillian. Your daughter's bath is ready for her."

"Oh, yes. I nearly forgot." She let me slide off her lap. "Come straight back after your bath, dear. I want to have enough time to get you ready."

I nodded and curtsied. "Yes, ma'am."

The maid was named Alaia, and she always made giant bubble baths for me when there were huge events at the palace. She was always very formal with my mother, but she joked around with me when she wasn't around.

Today Alaia helped me create the tallest mound of bubbles I'd ever seen. I hardly noticed her washing my hair, and by the time I'd used up most of the bubbles, she was done and we went back down the halls to my room. I was sad to see her go, because it meant I'd have to spend a long time getting into lots of layers of clothes. I didn't even fully understand what they were for. It seemed a bit silly.

My mother went into my closet and set out a high-wasted yellow dress and all those extra pieces of fabric that went underneath.

I tried to hold still while she helped me into them, but pollen from the flowers in the garden drifted in on the breeze, making me sneeze a bunch of times.

"Oh dear..." Mother reached for a handkerchief so I could blow my nose. "Maybe I should get you a jacket to go over your dress. It could be cold later."

As she rummaged through the closet, someone knocked on the door and slipped in.

"Daddy!" I immediately abandoned the stool I was standing on and ran to give him a hug. He was dressed in his full formal clothing and he seemed like a prince.

"How's my princess, hmm?" He smiled as he picked me up and kissed my cheek.

My mother came out of the closet with my jacket in hand. Her face lit up when she saw father. "Hello, darling." She greeted him with a kiss, on the lips instead of the cheek like he did with me.

He set me down and wrapped his arms around my mother, kissing her back. Their lips touched for a long time. I always wondered why adults did that. It doesn't look like much fun. "Hello." He finally said. "You look beautiful, Jillian."

I saw pink creep into my mother's cheeks. "Thank you."

I tugged on my father's tunic. "What about me, daddy?" I jumped back and gave my dress a twirl.

"You're the prettiest girl in the palace." He said. "But I think you're missing something."

I touched the top of my head, which was bare. "Ah! My flowers!"

"I'll get them, Maya." My mother picked up her skirts and made her way over to the desk, where the finished crown of flowers lay. It was really pretty with all the dark green leaves against the blue and white flowers. She lay it atop my head, settling it at an angle. "There. Now you're ready."

"Wow, momma. They're so pretty!" I jumped up and hugged her waist. "Thank you!"

She smiled. "You're welcome, darling. Shall we go?"

With my mother on his arm, my father lead the way through the castle and down to the banquet hall. It was full of nobles, mostly of the knights and their wives and children. I followed closely behind my parents so I wouldn't get lost in the crowd.

A few of the knights and their families motioned for my parents to come over. "Good evening, Emrys, Jillian." One of the higher-ranking knights named Sieghard greeted them warmly. I think he was the one that was throwing the party.

His wife Bella spoke in low tones to my mother and she smiled at whatever it was that she was saying. Their twin daughters, adorned in contrasting rose crowns, peered out from behind them. They were a year younger than me and pretty shy.

"Good evening, Cara. Mia." I curtsied politely to both of them. They nodded and his further behind their parents.

I sighed inwardly. I had been attempting to befriend the two, as they seemed nicer than most of the other girls my age, but they never spoke to me. Maybe that boy was right and my hair was weird.

Speaking of other girls, a few of them were staring at me and pointing.

"Daddy, I'm going to go greet the other girls." I said calmly before he could notice and insist that he go with me.

He gazed over there quickly and then nodded to me. "Okay, princess. Just don't go too far. The guests of honor should be here soon."

"Yes, daddy." I waited until he was talking again before I walked over to them.

They were older than me by a few years, but we'd grown up together. Cosette and Evara, both with long, blond hair and blue eyes could have been sisters. Delicate lilies adorned their crowns, though Cosette's were pure white while Evara's were pink with black dots in the middle.

"Cosette, Evara." I curtsied out of politeness.

They didn't acknowledge me with anything other than a frosty smile. Evara looked me over before actually speaking.

"Did you hear?" She asked, with all the fake politeness she could muster. "The new knight and his wife have a son our age. Supposedly he's been trained to use a sword since he could hold one."

"Impressive, isn't it?" Cosette continued. "I bet he'll become the princess' head knight when he gets older. Either Evara or I will probably get to meet him tonight. I mean, considering how we're the same age and all."

I wanted to roll my eyes, but I knew it wasn't ladylike. They thought because they were the same age as the princess they got special privileges or something. But they were just brats who thought they were better than everyone else because they were prettier.

"If you're lucky, Maya, we might introduce you to him." Evara smirked.

"Maya!" My father was calling for me.

"Excuse me. I have to go." I didn't even wait for them to answer before I walked away. A few minutes with these girls was too much.

"Ah, there you are." My father said as I moved out of the crowd towards him. "There's some people I want you to meet, princess."

"Who is it, daddy?" I asked.

He pulled me over by the hand. "Maya, this is Sir Conall and his wife, Lady Aimi. Say hello."

Sir Conall was handsome and seemed really friendly and exuberant, like my father. I liked him instantly. Lady Aimi was calm and gorgeous, a good match for her husband.

"Hello, Sir Conall. Lady Aimi. Welcome to Hyrule. I'm very pleased to meet you." I smiled and curtsied as properly as I could.

"Well, Emrys." Sir Conall smiled widely. "That's quite a little lady you have there." He bent down and shook my hand gently. "I'm very pleased to meet you, Maya. I hope I'll see a lot of you around the castle."

"Yes, sir. I like to spend time outside more than inside, though."

"Good, good. I'm glad to hear it. That's healthy for young ladies as well as young men." He winked at me. "Don't listen to all those stuffy courtiers that say otherwise."

Lady Aimi nudged her husband. "I hope that wasn't a dig at me." She said, trying in vain to hide her smile.

"Of course not. Why would I say anything bad about you?" He kissed her cheek and then returned his attention back to me. "I wish I could introduce you to my son, Maya, but he seems to have run off somewh-Aha!" He reached down into the crowd behind him and pulled a boy near my age out of it. "There you are."

Aimi sighed and leaned down to whisper something to the boy, but he wasn't paying attention. If my mother or father was saying something to me, I wouldn't have heard it, either. Neither of us could take our eyes off of each other. He looked familiar...Ah!

It was the boy from the fields earlier today!

"It's you!" Both of us cried at the same time, pointing at each other.

"Maya?" My mother sounded surprised. "The two of you know each other?"

"Oh..." A smile was slowly creeping across my father's face. "Is this the boy you...'pummeled'?"

The boy looked furious. "She didn't pummel me or anything like that. She just caught me off guard, is all."

"Right. Because girls are supposed to be all delicate and dainty flowers."

"Exactly."

"Why you-!"

I jumped when both of our fathers burst out laughing. My mother and Lady Aimi seemed to be restraining themselves, but I could tell they found our story and us cute.

Sir Conall wiped a tear from his eye and clasped his son shoulders tightly as my father held me back from his son. "I see you two have already met. Well, let's introduce you two formally how. Maya, this is my son Hane. He's just a little older than you, but I hope you'll help him if he needs it."

"Oh, she will." My father answered for me. "Won't you, Maya?"

"Wonderful!" He said. "Come! Let's sit together at the table."

When our parents turned to go sit down, I grabbed Hane's arm and yanked him along behind me. We walked past Evara and Cosette, whose mouths dropped when they saw me with him. I ignored them and kept going out the double doors leading to the garden.

Hane pulled his arm back and nearly sent me off-balance. He was strong for only being eight years old. "What was that for?"

"Why didn't you tell me who you were out in the fields? Now my father is going to think I go around bullying people!"

"Oh, you don't?" The smirk from earlier returned. "If your father hadn't told me you were a girl, I would've thought you were some really wimpy boy who wore dresses."

That was it. From the moment we first met, he'd been insulting me. For what reason, I don't know. Maybe he thought picking on girls was fun. But whatever the reason, I couldn't take it anymore. I was just going to ignore him and not dignify anything he said with a response. It's what I should've done in the first place.

"What's the matter? Use all your smart remarks up this afternoon?" He frowned when I didn't answer and reached for me. "Hey, I'm talking to you!"

When he grabbed my arm and pulled me, my shoe caught in a crack in the stone. I tripped and fell against him, knocking him over. We both tumbled to the ground, me on top of him.

"Ouch!" Hane said. "Get off!"

"Gladly." I scrambled to my feet and as much away from him as I could.

"Well, well..." A girl's voice drifted out from the party. Evara walked out with Cosette close behind. She chose to ignore me. "So this is where you are, Hane. I talked to your father but he said you had gone off somewhere again. We didn't get a chance to meet."

"I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" Hane asked, clearly annoyed that our little fight was interrupted.

"Oh, forgive me. Where are my manners?" Evara was the picture perfect lady as she curtsied low to the ground, like she would for royalty. "I'm Evara, daughter of Sir Isaac and Lady Tanith. This is my dear friend Cosette, daughter of Sir Gave and Lady Lillith."

Cosette nodded politely at him, clearly not as interested as Evara was. Or maybe it just was that she wasn't as overdramatic as her friend.

"Uh, yeah..." He didn't seem like he cared, but he was polite anyway. "Nice to meet you."

Evara looked me over and let out a short laugh. "Ha. Where's that second rate crown you were wearing, Maya?"

"Oops, I think I found it." Cosette snickered and pointed at the floor.

I touched my head instinctively and then looked down where she was pointing My flower crown was crushed underneath Hane's foot. It must have fallen off when he grabbed me.

"Look what you did!" I nudged him aside and picked up the crown from the floor. The flowers were all torn and broken. I felt like crying, but not in front of any of them.

"Oh, you poor thing." Evara made some clicking noises with her tongue and shook her head as if she cared at all. "Maybe someone can make you a real one now instead of the wimpy one you had been wearing." She smirked and turned on her heel. "See you inside Hane."

I sank to the floor and picked my crown up. For once, Hane seemed speechless.

He finally spoke after a minute or two. "Aw, come on. It's just some dumb flowers. It's not like it was an expensive vase or somethin'."

I felt my nails dig into my hands. He sounded just like them. I wanted to hit him, but my mother would be angry.

So I shoved him instead.

Hane fell over backwards because he wasn't expecting it. I ran over and jumped on top of him, pinning his arms down. "You ruined my crown, so you're going to go get me new flowers!"

He seemed so surprised that I had dared to knocked him over that he was speechless for a minute. I picked up one of his arms and twisted his wrist.

"Ow!" That brought him back down to reality. He sat up and I tumbled to the ground. "Forget it. I'm not going anywhere to get some stupid plant when I could be doing more important things. Like eating, for example." He stood up and slipped his hands in his pockets, whistling a tune as he strolled away.

I looked back down at my flower crown, now lying limp in my hands. I sniffled a little. My mother had worked so hard on it. It would make her sad if I brought it back like this. I had to fix it somehow. Maybe there were still some bluebells on top of those rocks...

I set my crown carefully on a stone bench where I knew no one would touch it. There was a small hole in the garden wall that was big enough for me to crawl out of that led into the town and around the guards. If the guards caught me, they'd surely tell my parents.

But where was it?

The rose bushes were in full bloom, thorns and all, so I didn't dare check in there. It was farther along the wall, behind the hedges, anyway. I could see it the moment I got to the lawn at the bottom of the stairs. I got down on my hands and knees and crawled through the dusty tunnel.

It came out in an alley behind a weapons shop. I peered out into the street. The guard was occupied, talking to a younger woman. She was twirling her hair around her finger and blinking her eyes a lot. Did she have something stuck in it? I tiptoed past the guard and out the city gates, making sure to keep an eye on him the whole time.

I felt better once I'd made it across the bridge and out into the field. It was starting to get dark, so I'd have to run. The only sounds around me was the crunching noise my shoes created on the dirt path. It was a little scary, but I could see the rocks in the distance.

I was out of breath by the time I reached them, but I couldn't stop now. I reached for any handhold I could find and made my way to the top. Sinking down onto my knees, I breathed a sigh of relief. There were plenty left for my crown.

I crawled over to them and picked them carefully one by one, to make sure I didn't ruin the stems.

_Crunch, crunch. _

I stopped and looked around me. The dark blocked my view of the field, but I didn't think anything was there. I reached for another flower.

_Crunch, crunch._

There that sound was again.

_CRUNCH._

It sounded like it was right behind me now. I peered over my shoulder slowly.

There was nothing there. It must just be my imagination. When I turned back to my work, something tall was standing in front of me. I froze and slowly looked up. A monster with the dark and leathery skin of a boar and large teeth stood looking down at me.

It huffed out it's smelly breath at me and I shrieked.

"Maya! Duck!"

I leaned down and covered my head with both my hands. A rush of wind ruffled my hair and I opened one eye.

"Hane...?" I couldn't believe it, but there he was, standing in between me and the monster.

"Keep back. I'll take care of this thing." He held a sword in his hand. It was almost as big as he was, but I could tell it was a smaller-sized sword that my father used to teach the knights-in-training.

I sat up fully now. "He's bigger than you! We should just run!"

Hane scowled now, but not at me. "Knights don't run."

The Bublin raised it's club and swung it at Hane. He was quick and rolled out of the way, coming around from behind and slicing at it with the sword. It was amazing how he handled it with such ease, despite the weapon being nearly too big for him. He dodged a few more swipes of the club and planted a kick square in the monster's middle. It sent the Bublin off-balance and teetering towards the edge of the rocks. Another wobble and it fell off completely.

Hane grimaced set down the sword, rubbing his wrist. "I think I overdid it with that swing."

"What happened to your wrist?" I asked, standing up and abandoning my flowers.

"Aw, I hurt it in practice just before I moved here. No big deal." He sheathed the sword in a scabbard on his back that was way too big for him and knelt down. "Come on. Let's get those flowers and get back to the castle before anyone finds out we're gone."

He was...going to help me? Why? A little while ago he absolutely refused. I sat down and helped him gather the rest of the bluebells I needed. He handed his bunch to me and climbed down to the ground so he could help me get back down.

We walked quietly side-by-side back to town. He lead me through a secret passage into the town that I didn't even know existed. And I'd been here my whole life. Before I knew it, we were crawling back through the hole that led into the castle gardens.

Hane offered me his hand. "Here."

I clutched the bluebells close to my chest and accepted his help. He waited until I was standing before he turned and started walking away.

"Wait!" I called.

He stopped. "What is it?" He asked, without turning around.

"Thanks...for helping me. I would've been in a lot of trouble if you hadn't."

"Why did you leave in the first place?" He was frowning at me when he finally did turn to face me. "It's dangerous out there. Especially for girls like you."

"I needed those flowers. You ruined my mother's crown. She spent a long time making it and you refused to help me fix it."

"Your mother...made it?" Hane seemed surprised. "I thought they had servants for this sort of thing. And there's plenty of flowers in the royal gardens."

I walked up the steps towards the flower crown that was on the stone bench. It still sat there, untouched. I sat down next to it and began to unwind some of the wire, pulling out the ruined flowers.

"My mother makes them herself because she wants me to be different. To be myself. She picked these flowers because they remind her of me." I said as I worked quickly, winding the new, fresh flowers in with the others. "And they're important in my ancestry. For use in weddings and stuff."

"Your ancestry? Who exactly are your ancestors, anyway?"

I wrinkled my nose. "I don't know. She wouldn't tell me." I wrapped the wire around the crown tightly and held it up. "There, done."

Hane held a hand out. "Here, let me." I handed him the crown and he set it gently on my head, almost as if he was afraid he'd hurt me.

I curtsied properly, the way a lady should. "Thank you, sir. You're very kind." I giggled a little. "I appreciate your escort back to the palace. You'll make a good knight someday. As long as you survive my father, that is."

"Aw, I can handle it, no problem." He looked at me up and down before adding, "And I guess you aren't so bad. For a girl."

I smiled and leaned up on my tiptoes, placing my hands on his shoulder so I didn't fall. When my lips touched his cheek, he turned several shades of red.

"H-hey! What was that for? Stupid girls. Always thinking you like them once you save them." Hane watched me carefully and held his cheek as if afraid I'd kiss him again. He pointed at me as he backed up. "Don't you dare start coming near me. I don't want my parents to get any ideas of marrying me off to you or somethin'."

He ran off and disappeared into the crowd of adults mingling in the sitting room.

I just shook my head as I watched him go. As if something that crazy would ever happen.

Stupid boys.

* * *

><p>"Wargh!"<p>

I was jolted out of my daydream when I heard a shout from the other room.

"Put me down!" Amanda yelped.

"Come on now. You agreed to this." Link said, much calmer than she was.

"I agreed to play the game! You two said nothing about a punishment!"

"We didn't? Oops. Well, it's too late now."

I set the vase of flowers down and stepped outside the kitchen. There were cards spread out on the table and some were on the floor. Amanda was draped over Hane's shoulder and he had a tight grip on her. They were probably going to drop her into the spring. They both thought it was hilarious because she freaked out over it every time.

Her gaze shifted towards me and in a pleading voice she said, "_Maya_! Help! Do _something _with your fiancée!"

I put my hands on my hips. "Hane..."

Hane's blue eyes sparkled when he looked at me and for a moment I caught a glimpse of the boy I'd met in the meadows so long ago. My insides melted and I lost any will to scold him.

I sighed. "...Just don't drop her."

Amanda looked defeated. "You're all against me."

"Not against you. Just not on your side." He replied cheerfully.

"...Isn't that the same thing?" She cried as Hane carried her out the door, whistling a familiar tune that he always hummed as a boy.

I returned to the kitchen to finish cleaning up. It didn't take long to sweep up the rest of the flour as Hane had already done most of it. When I was finished, I returned the broom to the closet and shut the door.

As I heard the laughter outside from Hane, the children, and our friends, I smiled. Things may not have happened the way I'd imagined they would back then, but that was okay. Life was good right now, and that was enough for me.

The back door opened as I reached for the bluebells and Hane poked his head in. "Are you coming, Maya? It's a nice day outside."

"Yeah, I'm coming."

I set the flowers in the middle of the kitchen table, and went out to join them.


End file.
